


It'll Be Alright

by NoirAngel011



Series: Robin Needs Hugs and Steve Provides [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Image, Canon Lesbian Character, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Pep talks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rumors, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Steve and Robin play truth or dare and dark secrets come out.(TW: Please Read Tags Carefully!)





	It'll Be Alright

“Is it true… that you lost your virginity in sixth grade?”

Robin and Steve sat across from each other on his bed, taking sips from a wine bottle Steve had pulled out from under his bed. Steve glared at her straight before taking a swig from the bottle.

“So you heard that too?” He asked, handing her the wine.

She nodded as she took a drink. “Everyone’s heard about it. That’s all anybody talked about in eighth grade after you went to high school.” 

Steve remained silent, pondering.

“So did you?” Robin asked again. She wasn’t scared to push Steve for information anymore. She knew Steve would never get mad at her like he once would. Robin did always try to respect boundaries on touchy subjects, but now she was really curious.

“No I didn’t. Tommy came up with that to make me sound… cooler or something. I didn’t…” Steve went quiet. Robin sat up from where she was lying in front of him on her stomach. She scooted over so she was sitting on his right, pressed up right next to Steve. Robin laid her head on his shoulder.

“Then who did you lose it too?” Robin asked quietly, handing him back the bottle. Steve didn’t answer her immediately.

“It was the tenth grade. I was mad at Tommy because he ratted me out for smoking on campus. It was back when they wouldn’t let you smoke. You remember, you were a freshmen. They got so mad when they caught some Seniors smoking under the stairs that they banned it and didn’t drop it until the end of the next year,” Steve laughed at how stupid the schools rules were. He was glad to be gone, but he also liked having Robin who was still in school so she could bring him the latest news on how obnoxious their high school was. “So I decided to fuck Carol.”

Robin began to snicker. Steve laughed and she joined him. “I know, laugh it up. I lost my virginity to fucking Carol. It’s hilarious.”

“If it makes you feel better I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” Robin looked up at Steve from his lap, where she was now spread out, her feet dangling off the bed and her head in his lap as he sat cross-cross-applesauce.

Steve laughed for a second before realizing she was completely serious.

“Wait, really?” Robin nodded solemnly. She obviously wasn’t proud of it.

“Hey, that’s okay. It’s perfectly fine. You don’t have to do everything in high school. Save some of it for college. Hopefully you’ll go somewhere that there are more people who accept you, and you can find someone that you feel safe with, someone that makes you happy.” Steve had become increasingly good at giving Robin pep-talks. He hated how down on herself she always was. 

Sure, it was okay to feel doubtful about yourself every now and then, but Robin just seemed to hate herself all the time. He was pretty sure that he had heard every bad thing a person could say about themselves spill from her mouth. “I’m not smart, I’ll never go anywhere. I’m ugly as hell. Nobody loves me and nobody would care if I died. I have nobody to go to.” He had heard it all from her.

It made him sad that everything she said about herself wasn’t true. She was a gazillion times smarter than he would ever be. She was fucking gorgeous and he knew baout fifteen guys that would be all over her is she wasn’t a geek. He loved her so fucking much and he might just kill himself too if she did. So many people would listen to her if she needed somebody to talk to. Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, Jonathon, hell, even the kids would try to help because they loved her just as much as Steve did.

“Like i’ll go to college,” Robin said, staring up at the ceiling and tracing patterns in the popcorn with her eyes.

“Nope. Not today. I cannot deal with your depressing thoughts today. That's not fucking true. You’ll get accepted into so many colleges because you know what? You’re so smart, you have a goddamn 4.5 GPA and you’ll for sure be valedictorian.”

Robin had tears in her eyes but she brushed them away, sitting up. Steve couldn’t tell if they were happy or sad tears. She grabbed the bottle and took another drink.

Steve shook his head. Back to the game.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Steve reached over into his bedside drawer.

“Lick this.” He held out a giant jawbreaker that looked a century old. Robin took it, maintaining eye-contact the whole time as she licked it, no questions asked.

“Do I even want to know how old that is?” he handed it back to Steve.  
“If I told you, you’d punch me in the face for making you lick it.” Steve carefully set it back in the drawer and closed it. Robin shook her head, taking another drink before handing the wine back to Steve.

“Truth or dare?” Robin asked.

“Truth.”

“Oh, risque.” Robin smirked at Steve.

“Have you ever been suicidal?” Steve was taken aback by the question. He knew Robin was only asking so she could get something off her chest. She knew Steve wouldn’t have the heart to ask even if he had been curious.

“No, I think the saddest I’ve ever been was when Nancy dumped me, and then thought was dying but now that seems stupid.”

Robin looked at him with expectant eyes.

“Have you ever wanted to die?” He already knew the answer. 

Robin sighed. Tears sprung back up into her eyes. She put her head down and rubbed them away. Steve laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew when she needed a minute to collect her thoughts, and having some sort of touch always helped her calm down.

“Of course.” Robin looked up and Steve scooted back out of her area a bit. “I’m a raging lesbian in small town America. Of course I’ve wanted to kill myself.” Robin let out a watery laugh but Steve could tell she wasn’t really in it.

“Did you ever try?” Now Steve had to know all the details, even though he knew she probably didn’t want to talk about it so much.

“Yeah, once. It was when I finally identified myself as gay, and I freaked. I was terrified with myself and thought I was a horrible person just for liking girls. It was in the tenth grade. I tried to hang myself. Didn’t work though. My knot was too loose and I couldn’t figure it out. When my parents found it the next morning after I left for school they sent me to spend a week with my aunt so I ‘would be safe,’ whatever that means. How do you keep someone safe from themselves?”

Steve was shocked. He and Robin had shared some pretty dark things that they wouldn’t tell anyone else, but to hear her explain how she tried to kill herself, Steve’s mind was overloading.

“You get them help, that’s how. You needed someone to talk to, not to be shipped away like a bad dog.” Steve reached out and hugged Robin, bringing her closer.

Robin was crying soon, and so was Steve. It hurt so bad to hear that Robin had gone through so much pain and nobody offered to help her.

When they pulled away, Robin grabbed up the bottle and set it on the side table. She crawled over so she was next to Steve again. Slowly, she pulled away the covers and cuddled into them. Steve followed, just then realizing how late it was. Almost 12:30.

Steve and Robin faced each other. Steve laid a hand on her back, instinctively holding her closer as she grabbed for his hand. He let her have it as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

“Night, Steve,” She mumbled, yawning and closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Rob."


End file.
